


Life's Stolen Moments

by CrystalizedDawn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry Writober 2018, M/M, Writober 2018, heat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-28 21:40:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16250318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalizedDawn/pseuds/CrystalizedDawn
Summary: A quick glimpse at an intimate moment.





	Life's Stolen Moments

Their passions have been satiated several times, yet there seems to be no end to the scorching heat their desires awaken with each passing glance.

Clothes drape across random piece of furniture. A green striped tie rests precariously close to a bulb from its place atop a lamp. Shirts and trousers blanket a maroon couch, while two pairs of pants pool in front of a small coffee table.

Porcelain fingers dance across a sun-kissed arm, gently sweeping away the cooling sweat glistening on the two figures so intimately entwined. The slender digits continue their journey and fold together with the callused bronze of another where dark, pillow soft lips brush against ivory knuckles.

Storm cloud eyes lock with energized green, ready to begin another sensual dance of their own making.

The flickering flames of a dying fire cascade beautiful shadows across a pair of lovers desperately fighting the sandman’s soothing call. For in the morning these two who cling so desperately to one another will be nothing more than strangers. Only those who dare to look harder will see that the fire in their eyes isn’t from hatred, but a constantly churning desire to be together once more.


End file.
